1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memorandum system, a portable terminal, a computer program, a recording medium and a memorandum information providing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In order not to forget memorandum information regarding desired products, desired services and the like, many people memorize it or leave it as a memorandum. Even if the memorandum is in written form, necessary memorandum information cannot be used effectively in many cases, because the existence or contents of the memorandum are forgotten or the memorandum is lost. For example, although there is a product item to be bought, if it is not necessary at this instance, the person writes a shopping memorandum and when the person goes out of the house for another work, the product item is bought on this occasion. Even in this case, although the person goes near a shop which sells the desired product item, the person does not know and passes by the shop, or the person forgets the product item.